


Flowers and Snow

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Request – The reader is the bastard of Tyrion Lannister. She meets Jon Snow and falls in love with him. Her father, Tyrion, doesn’t agree with it but lets it happen.





	Flowers and Snow

You felt your eyes widen with excitement as Winterfell slowly came into sight. You had been looking forward to visiting this great stronghold ever since you had read about it in one of your father’s many books.

“Are you excited my dear?” Your father, Tyrion Lannister, asked as he rode his horse up alongside yours.

“Yes Father! The North is truly fascinating, and nothing at all like our home in the South” You exclaimed with a bright smile that radiated like the sun.

Tyrion smirked at your answer as you both followed behind the Queen’s wheelhouse as the King’s column entered through the gates of Winterfell.

You could hear the whispers from the crowd as rode pass. Most likely about the beauty of the Queen, the story of the Kingslayer and… the bastard that was the Imp’s daughter.

Upon entering the courtyard, you already knew that your father had snuck away, probably to the whorehouse. You didn’t mind too much but you were slightly irritated that he left you alone with Cersei and Joffrey. They never missed a single opportunity to remind you about what you are. This time was no exception.

“Ah (Y/N), I trust you remember where you need to stand?” Cersei asked in what to anyone else would appear to be an innocent tone but you knew better. She was taunting you.

“Yes my Queen” You replied and forced yourself to smile. She had never allowed you to call her Aunt, not even when you were little. She refused to let you even think for a second that part of her family.

You felt your smile falter and the noise around you fade into nothingness as you moved to your position behind the rest of the Royal family. No matter how kind and loving your father was to you, it would never the fact that you were the bastard of the South.

You let your gaze drift over to the family who held this famous castle. The Starks. There was a true family. One glance was enough for you to see that these were people who valued honour and family above all else. Unlike the poisonous power hungry snakes that lived in King’s Landing. Seeing the Stark family gave you hope that one day you could have a family like that, one that wouldn’t think of you as just a bastard.

But too soon you felt that hope fade away as you saw Cersei glaring at you with a clear message.

**_Know your place, Bastard._ **

She hated your father just as much as she hated you. To her, you were both nothing more than stains to the great legacy of House Lannister. Stains that should have been wiped clean long ago.

But you never let her words hurt you. Your father had always told you to never forget what you are, since the rest of the world wouldn’t. Instead, you should wear it like an amour so that it could never be used to hurt you. And that’s exactly what you did.

As you came out of your thoughts, you noticed that the crowd was beginning to disperse so you waited patiently for more people to leave before trying to leave yourself.

‘I wonder if the library here has any new books for me to read…’ You pondered just as you about to leave the courtyard. Suddenly, you collided with a solid form that would have sent you to the ground if they hadn’t caught your arm.

“Apologies my Lady. I didn’t mean to hurt you” a deep voice spoke causing you to finally open your eyes that you had closed on instinct, and look up.

You were met by a mess of dark curls and deep brown eyes that while beautiful, seemed to hold a unique sadness in their depths. You felt your eyes drift to his lips. They actually looked quite soft and for a brief moment you thought about what it would be like to kiss them…

It was only then that you realised how close you were to him and that you had been staring at him the entire time. You felt your face flush with embarrassment as you quickly detached yourself from his hold and looked at him shyly as you released a nervous laugh “No no! I’m sorry! It’s my fault. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings”

As silence fell between the two of you, you didn’t know whether you should leave or not. You didn’t really want to but you felt rather speechless in front of this handsome man. That was when it occurred to you that you hadn’t thanked him for helping you yet.

“T-Thank you for not letting me fall. My name is (Y/N). (Y/N) Flowers” You smiled and extended your hand to him.

His eyes widened in surprise and for a moment he looked a bit lost as to what to do, which you found to be oddly cute. When he finally gathered himself, he chuckled and took your hand shaking it gently “Your welcome (Y/N). My name is Jon. Jon Snow”

Your smile only grew brighter once you learnt his name. You liked it. You liked it a lot.

You didn’t know what it was that drew you to him. But whatever it was, you didn’t mind it. Not one bit.

 

                                            ~        o        ~         o         ~        o       ~        o        ~       o       ~       o         ~      o       ~

You smiled from where you were sitting in at the side of the training field as you watched Jon sparring with his brother Robb. It had become one of your favourite past times as of late. Well, actually, you enjoyed anything that allowed you to spend time with Jon.

You felt yourself blush as the memory of you and Jon kissing passionately in the woods came to the forefront of your mind. Gods! Just thinking about him got your heart racing in your chest.

At first, you didn’t know what to make of these sudden feelings you gained whenever Jon was near you. The way he made butterflies flutter in your stomach when he smiled at you or how he could always cheer you up after Joffrey or Cersei upset you.

You didn’t understand these feelings before, but you did now. You understood why you wanted to spend every second of your time with him, and why when you weren’t him you were thinking about him.

You were in love with Jon Snow.

When you had come to this realisation you had instantly gone to the one person you trusted the most. Your father.

You told him everything. How you were feeling and how, if Jon returned your feelings, you wanted your father’s blessing to pursue a relationship with him. Tyrion didn’t agree at first. He loved you and he wanted you to have the best things in life, despite your last name. He didn’t think that Jon could give you the life that you deserved but, after hearing how strongly you argued against him about how Jon is all that you’ll ever want or need. He gave in.

_“If that is what my daughter wants, who am I to stand in the way of her happiness?”_

You felt your smile grow wider as the match came to an end and Jon instantly searched for your face. When he found you, he smirked and jogged over. As he reached you he leaned down and captured your lips in a loving kiss that sent your heart soaring with joy.

Yes, you were in love with Jon, and he was in love with you too.


End file.
